


Passing as Human

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Some days, Rin wondered if she was really human
Kudos: 1





	Passing as Human

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Passing"

Some days, Rin wondered if she was really human, or something else just passing as one. She knew about the zodiac curse, and the vengeful spirits that possessed the Juunishi, but that wasn’t what she meant. It wasn’t that she felt like the horse was her true self, just wearing the suit of a girl to blend in. That wasn’t it.

The thought hit her the most frequently when she watched Kagura with her parents. She watched them acting like a real family, like Kagura was a regular person despite the curse, and she felt a deep sense of unease. It was the reason she spent so much time away from the house.

Rin just couldn’t get over the feeling that she was some kind of imposter, pretending to be a person the way her parents had pretended to love her.

The one time she attempted to explain it to Kagura’s mother, after she repeatedly asked what was wrong, Rin had tripped over her words and she knew she hadn’t explained it properly. Kagura’s mother said that everyone felt that way from time to time, but it was a passing phase that would soon dissipate as she became more comfortable in their house.

So why, over a year later, did she still feel this way? Why had she felt it for years before coming to invade Kagura’s home? Why did she feel so different, even from the other Juunishi?


End file.
